1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding casket made of cardboard, wood or any other similar material, allowing lateral insertion of the deceased's body.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The prior art already provides folding caskets, usually with a top or lid independent of the body of the casket. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,032 describes a folding coffin consisting of two separate parts, the body of the coffin and its top or lid each being made by folding a different sheet.
The problem with that type of casket, both in manufacture, storage and delivery, is notably that it takes up more space and takes longer to erect, erection also requiring the use of special tools.
To overcome these disadvantages, certain caskets have a cover that is an integral part of the body of the casket.
For example, patent EP 0 680 308 describes a folding casket produced as a single uninterrupted blank from a sheet of cellulose material. The top is produced by folding some of the panels of the sheet in such a way that the top is the last part of the casket to be folded.
However, with that type of casket the deceased's body has to be inserted through the top of the casket, a task which takes several people to carry out and even so is awkward and fraught with danger.